


Heartstopping

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Heartstopping

No amount of questioning could bring the answer of why Mini had agreed to do this, but he could only assume the answer lay in the man crouched beside him, using some random car for cover as the police laid down some sort of suppressing fire that hit nothing inside of ten feet around them. “They shoot like fucking stormtroopers,” Mini breathed out, glancing at Tyler and feeling the tiniest bit better at the chuckle he let out.

Neither had any idea where the rest of their crew was, despite Tyler’s repeated attempts at radioing anyone else he could get a reply from. “Wildcat, give up, it’s just us,” Mini murmured suddenly, setting one hand on Tyler’s shoulder. The taller man heaves a sigh as he scans the area, planning some sort of escape and finding a nearby car. “We’ll have to escape in that,” he mumbles, glancing over as Craig nods.

The run over there was twice as tricky, but Mini was sent over first so he could hotwire the car for a faster getaway while Tyler waited for an opportune moment. Mini’s run over was filled with random stray bullets and adrenaline, as none of the cops were ready for him to suddenly dart over. He dove into the car and immediately hunched over to rip out wires and connect them again. He felt his heart racing, thumping a bruising rhythm in his chest out of fear for Tyler.

The sudden sound of bullets and feet slamming against the cement of the parking garage caught Mini’s attention and his head jerked up to see Tyler roll past the car to the passenger side door, taking cover just outside the car. He blindly fired at the cops while Mini finished up hotwiring the car, diving out of the car once he’d finished so Tyler could drive, being the better of the two at escaping.

Everything happened so fast Mini could hardly comprehend it, but Tyler dove over the hood of the car to shove Mini to the ground, just in time to get riddled with three bullets, hitting the ground like dead weight. Mini’s mind went blank as he acted on pure instinct from what Evan had prepared him for, dragging Tyler into the passenger’s seat and jumping in the car before flooring it, desperately aching for the radio to work as he screamed into it.  

The radio crackled to life after too long avoiding the cops, which meant someone was within distance. “Mini Ladd?” Evan’s voice, thank God. “What’s wrong, what happened?” he immediately detects the terrified panic in Mini’s voice, his heart rate shooting up as he glances at Tyler. “Fuck, Tyler got shot,” he whimpers out, feeling tears prick themselves at the edges of his eyes.

Evan goes silent for an unnerving amount of time as Mini pulled into an alley to hide, shifting in his seat to face Tyler. “Is he alive?” Evan finally spoke up, voice wavering with worry. Craig lets out a worried, shaking breath. “Fuck, I don’t know!” he could hear himself yelling at anything with ears, heart pounding at the prospect of losing Tyler. “If he got shot, he’s still bleeding. Why not deal with that first?” Lui piped up, voice sounding as scared as Evan probably was.

Craig lets out a shaky breath he wasn’t sure how long he’d been holding in, gingerly peeling Tyler’s shirt off. The bullet wounds and blood pouring from them made it rather difficult, and he hated the unnerving silence that followed, aching for Tyler to say something. He wasn’t sure why there was a first aid kit in Tyler’s bag, but he was more than grateful for it.

  
Picking out the three bullets the cops had managed to get in him was rather difficult since his hands were trembling like leaves in the wind. He was careful to do exactly as Nogla had shown him the last time he’d patched up Tyler for doing something fucking stupid like this. Once Craig had finished with all three bullet wounds, all he could do was wait until he knew they were okay to head home and take Tyler home.

Craig sent a glance at Tyler, feeling his heart ache at the sight of the hopefully not dead man beside him. “Fuck, Tyler,” he breathes out, voice barely a whimper. “Don’t die, you stupid bitch. I can’t do this without you,” he reaches one hand out and sets it on Tyler’s leg as he drives, not paying any attention to the contact until he pulled into a random driveway where he planned to ditch the car. Mini hesitated suddenly, knowing he couldn’t carry Tyler the entire way on his own.

Torn between risking calling Evan or doing it on his own and hurting himself, Mini just shrugged it off and turned to Tyler, yanking his hand away when he found it dangerously close to Tyler’s crotch. The three blocks he had to drag over 200 pounds of Tyler was hell, especially since it was a warm Los Santos day.

Evan was practically waiting to throw the door open for Mini like the worried mom he was, immediately taking Tyler from him to put him on the couch. For some reason, Mini felt even more weighed down now that Tyler was with someone else. Lui suddenly walks over as everyone else fawns over Tyler, stopping beside Mini. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying,” he murmurs, glancing between the two. “You really love him,” is all he has to say for Mini to glare at him,”I thought he died, Lui,” he grumble in his defense.


End file.
